The Visit
by otakuconfesses
Summary: A little story on Stephanie and Ranger's relationship. This is based on the 100 word challege. Each chapter will only be 100 words.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

I jerked awake with the sensation that some one was watching me. I look to the chair in the corner of the room to find Ranger. He looked worn out and tired. He was in his standard position; his legs were outstretched and crossed at the ankles, with his hands resting on the arm rests.

"You should come to bed Ranger. You look dead on your feet." I shifted in bed to give him some more room.

With out a word he shed his clothes and slipped in behind me. I felt him noticeably relax before drifting back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The copter landed and I headed for Rangeman. I was exhausted and needed to unwind. The last mission had been a rough one and had gone FUBAR. I had gotten out by the skin of my teeth.

After taking a shower I was lying in bed and needed to see Babe. I knew she was sleeping but I didn't care.

Carefully slipping into her apartment and sitting in my normal spot, I watched her and felt the calm wash over me. Her eyes opened and looked at me and invited me to bed. I slipped in behind her and relaxed.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: A new Chapter 2 has been added.

I wake up with the smell of Bvlgari surrounding me, and cuddle deeper into Ranger's arms. I briefly recall inviting him to bed the night before. He just returned from mission that had lasted 4 months and looked exhausted.

I peek up at his sleeping face, and knew that he would be asleep for a while. The clock read 10 am, and thankfully it was Saturday so neither he nor I had to do anything.

I snuggled back in and closed my eyes. Who was I to say no to a few more hours of sleep in Ranger's perfect embrace?


	4. Chapter 4

I woke to a weight on my chest and the smell of babe. I glanced at the clock to see it was noon. I searched my mind why my phone hadn't woken me and then recalled I didn't take it last night. I smiled and rubbed babe's back; I certain that the men knew where I was.

Babe's phone rang and I answered. Tank sighed on the phone and advised me I was offline until further notice. I looked down to see Steph fully awake. "Morning." I kissed her forehead lightly.

"Morning and welcome back." She smiled up at me.


	5. Chapter 5

Ranger pulled me closer. "Ella will be here soon with food.". His voice rumbled through his chest. I smiled at the thought of Ella's cooking.

"I should take a shower." I pulled away, kissed his cheek and got out of bed. I saw a glint in his eye. "No following." I smiled and slipped into the bathroom.

When I came out Ranger was in the kitchen talking with Rex. The food fairy had dropped off some clothes as well. I wrapped my arms around his waist and basked in the normalcy that had finally returned. "Let's eat this beautiful food."


	6. Chapter 6

Babe stepped into the bathroom and I got out of bed. I was cleaning out the fridge when Ella walked in. She silently handed me a travel bag that was suspiciously too heavy for a one night stay. "Tank will call you when you're cleared to come back." I nodded and sighed.

I slipped into clean clothes and plated everything on the table. Steph's arms wrapped around me and mentioned eating. We sat down at the table and ate in silence. I mentioned the stunt Tank pulled and she smiled widely, and I knew I had a place to stay.


	7. Chapter 7

Ranger and I hadn't talked about our relationship and I didn't want to ruin what we were experiencing. We silently washed the dishes and then cuddled onto the couch to watch TV.

My phone rang and my heart dropped, my mother was calling.

"Stephanie, are you coming to dinner tonight?"

"I don't know mom."

"I invited Henry over, you should meet him. He's single."

"Mom!"

"You're not getting any younger."

Ranger surprised me by taking the phone. "Mrs. Plum, this is Carlos Manoso. Stephanie is no longer an available woman, but we will come to dinner." And he hung up.


	8. Chapter 8

I was mentally kicking myself for telling Mrs. Plum that we were coming for supper. I sent Ella a text for a nice suit. I saw babe's shocked look and smiled at her. "Someday's today Babe."

I got to see a smile grace her lips for a few seconds before she kissed me. I may be a man of few words but I like to think the ones I do say count.

We had to untangle from each other a few hours later to get ready for dinner. I saw my suit, and briefly wondered when Ella had been by.


	9. Chapter 9

I slipped into some basic business casual clothes, trying to match Ranger's suit. I felt like I did a decent job when Ranger stood next to me. He must have felt my uncertainty; he kissed me cheek and whispered "Beautiful." I licked my lips but force us out the door, I could take that suit off him tonight.

The drive was silent. Ranger didn't seem affected by the supper, but after what he pulled on the phone, I would get a speech. He opened my door for me and made their way to the house to get it over with.


	10. Chapter 10

I could feel the nervous energy emanating from Babe in the car. I wasn't nervous about the meal; I just didn't want my first night back to be spent with the Plums.

I helped Babe out of the car and made our way to the house. I knew Babe was going to be buffering the comments about my phone manners.

Steph's grandmother was standing in the doorway when we arrived. I side stepped her attempt to grope me and smiled tightly at Steph who gave her grandmother a glare. "I'm old not dead." She said in defense of her actions.


	11. Chapter 11

I stepped into the house and notice Ranger weave slightly and shot a glare at Grandma Mazure who proclaimed "I'm old not dead." I knew that I needed to prepare myself for the worst.

I stepped into the kitchen where my mother was waiting. "Hey Ma."

She turned to look at me. "You need to teach Carlos some manners."

"Been trying to do that for years." I grumbled.

"Well anyways. Take the salad to the table and I'll get the chicken." I looked at my mother dumbfounded. No "Why me" or " Why not Joseph." What happened to my mother?


	12. Chapter 12

I saw babe bring out the salad from the kitchen looking confused. I wanted to ask her about it but Frank was asking me questions. Barring his inactivity in his daughter's life, he was a man I could come to respect. I'm sure we could have a talk between fathers later.

When Helen mentioned that dinner was ready, I took my seat next to Babe. I noticed Salmon salad and wild rice on the table, which was far from what they normally ate. I leaned over and whispered into Steph's ear. "Babe, what is going on?"

"I wish I knew."


	13. Chapter 13

My mother's behaviour was disturbing me all dinner, I needed to find out what was up. I managed to pull my mother aside while dessert was being served. "Ok, what's going on?"

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You hate Ranger, you think he and all his men are thugs."

"That's not true. He's a respectable business man that keeps my daughter safe and happy." She brushed the comment off and took the dessert to the table leaving me to stare after her in shock. It left only one explanation; my father must have finally said something to my mother.


	14. Chapter 14

Babe disappeared into the kitchen with her mother and Frank turned to me. "If at any point Helen isn't civil with you let me know. I had a talk with her this afternoon and it seems to have worked."

I nodded, and finally understood why Helen Plum was being decent. No matter what, her husband's opinion mattered more then the burg. I wish he could have figured this out years ago.

Babe came back and took her seat. I leaned over and whispered. "Your father." She nodded. I was served a small piece of cake that I gave to Steph.


	15. Chapter 15

After a pleasant dinner at my parents' , which was a change, Ranger and I returned to my apartment. "So my father finally said something after all these years."

"It looks like it." We walked hand in hand to my apartment to relax. I headed to my bedroom to change not paying attention to Ranger. I started stripping and I felt eyes on me.

His eyes turned dark with lust and need. He loosened his tight while his eyes moved over me assessing my body. With a look like that no girl could resist Carlos Manoso, and no panties could survive.


	16. Chapter 16

I don't know if babe was intentionally teasing me or not. When her blouse came off, I suddenly felt all together too warm. I loosened my tie to try and reduce it. My mouth went dry. No matter how many times I saw her, she was even more stunning then I remembered.

I cross the room, gathered her into my arms and kissed her deeply, loosing myself in the feel of her lips.

She pushed herself closed to me as I picked her up. I needed to be with her in a way I hadn't been in far too long.


	17. Chapter 17

I pressed my self against Ranger's rock hard body, forgetting in an instant that I was currently only wearing a Bra and pants. I wrapped my arms around his neck to support myself as he moved us to the bed.

I felt myself drop softly on my bed we feverishly ridded ourselves of clothes. I was soaking wet when Ranger's hand found my clit. It didn't take long for him to bring me to the edge.

I was coming down when Ranger pushed into me. I gasped his name, and felt so right and so full. "I love you, Carlos."


	18. Chapter 18

I groaned as Babe said my given name. I loved how it rolled across her tongue. She squeezed around me as I pounded into her, bringing us both to the edge rather quickly.

There are times for soft and gentle, and there are times to give into the raw need. I promised myself that I would go slower next time as I came inside of her

Slowly coming down from our high, I pulled out of her, threw the rubber out, and scooped her up into my arms. There first day back didn't turn out so bad after all.


	19. Chapter 19

I woke up to the smell of coffee brewing. Ranger's side of the bed was cold, but by glancing at the clock I could see why. It was 11, he has probably been up for hours.

I took a shower and made my way to the kitchen. He was typing on his computer. "Aren't supposed to be taking time off? That's why Tank banned you from the building."

"He didn't ban me from work." He smirked.

"Alright." I sipped my coffee. "Are you going to be here when I get back from picking up my skip?"


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: I had no internet, sorry for the delay

I smiled at my babe. "I've been away for four months, maybe I should get out and stretch my legs. I might have gotten rusty during my time away."

Steph laughed. "You were away on a government mission, not holidays. You'd be fine, but you can come. It's a quick pickup."

I smiled at her, locked my computer and stood. She finished drinking her coffee as I stood next to her.

"It'll be really boring." She seemed want to convince me. Really I just wanted to be with her, and any reason would do.

"Lead the way boss." I answered.


	21. Chapter 21

Being a little thrown by being called boss by Batman, I just brushed it off. "We're headed to Sandy Dreder's house. She's wanted for credit card theft, missed her court date on Friday. She claims she had a business meeting."

We got into the car. "It does sound like an easy pick up. Maybe I could take you out on a date tonight since this won't take a lot of time."

"Sure, why not." We drove in silence to Sandy's house and sure enough it took all of 15 minutes to pick her up; mostly thanks to Ranger scaring her.


	22. Chapter 22

The afternoon was quiet. I worked on my laptop and babe watched a couple of movies. At 1600 babe called from the den "What should I wear for this date? Casual or dressy?"

"Go with Casual, I just want to go out and relax." I had just planned on grabbing some pizza, going dancing, or maybe a walk on the beach.

When 1500 rolled around I started closing everything up before going to change. Seeing that babe decided on a sun dress for the occasion, Point Pleasant were suddenly the plans for the evening. I had to make a call.


	23. Chapter 23

Ranger disappeared into the bed room as soon as I can out. I threw my hair in a quick pony tail and grabbed a bottle of water. It took ranger about 15 minutes to get ready and I knew something was up because normally it only took him five.

He wrapped his arms around me from behind. "Ready to go on our date?"

I nodded and spun in his arms. "I can't wait to see what you have in store for us tonight." I smiled. We shared a quick kiss before pulling away from each other. Let the evening begin.


	24. My Apologies

Hello everyone,

I am so sorry I went quiet over the last 6 months. My father was on his last legs of his fight with cancer and I felt that it was better to spend time with him. Sadly 2 months ago he passed away. I haven't felt like writing or even opening my computer. I am going to try and get back into the swing of things. Again I'm really sorry but I thank you got your patience and understanding.

Otaku.


	25. Chapter 25

a/n: I want to thank everyone for their patience. You mean the world to me.

I guided Steph to the car and let her settle in before closing the door. I jogged to round the car before sliding in. I pointed my car towards Point Pleasant and drove.

Within 45 minutes we pulled up to a beach house. I could see her mind spinning as she look at me.

"Welcome to the closest thing there is to my Bat Cave." I watched her jaw drop as she looked at me and then slowly turned back to the house. I quietly slipped out of the car and opened her door. This was going to be interesting.


	26. Chapter 26

We pulled up to the house and I felt my eyes go wide. I turned to look at him. This couldn't possibly be… "Welcome to the closest thing there is to my Bat Cave." My jaw dropped as I took another look at the house. The house seemed almost too normal for Ranger.

I stepped out of the car when Ranger opened the car door. We made our way up the walk and entered the house. The colours were warm, and the room was bright. Pictures of, what I assumed to be, family lined the walls. I suited him perfectly.


	27. Chapter 27

Watching Babe look around the house in delight lifted my spirits. It reminded me of when Julie saw the house for the first time. She flutters around the house looking in different rooms, and examining the pictures on the walls.

I followed her upstairs and watched as she did the exact same thing all over again. When she got to the bedroom she paused but walked in. One by one she examined the pictures until she paused on one of us at the rehearsal dinner. "When was this taken?"

"When you weren't paying attention." She turned and smiled brightly.


	28. Chapter 28

I placed the photo back in its place and turned back to him. "So what's the plan for tonight?"

"We have reservations at a small sea side restaurant and then we can go dancing if you like. I know a nice little dance area on the beach." He stepped towards me and put his hand on my hips.

"Sounds fun, are we sleeping here tonight?" I felt my heart skip a beat and I contemplated taking the bed for a test drive.

My eyes must have slid to the bed because he chuckled. "We can test out the bed later."


	29. Chapter 29

I chuckled when I saw Babe's eyes travel to the bed. "We can test out the bed later."

I guided her back to the car and drove to my cousin's restaurant. When we settled at our table we had the perfect view of the ocean. "It's beautiful." Stephanie murmured.

"That it is." Our menu and wine were brought to the table and we were left alone again. I had never been happier that a restaurant had a set of menu with no prices.

Stephanie sighed. "Why are there no prices on the menu?"

I smiled "Because price doesn't matter Babe."


	30. Chapter 30

I glared at Ranger across the table. "You know I don't like not knowing the price." I know I was being touchy, but I didn't like people spending a lot of money on me.

His smirked irritated me more than normal. "Babe, let me do this properly. Please." My voice caught in my throat a little.

"Don't you the P word to get out of this." I pointed at him. "And what do you want me to let you do properly? We eat out all the time."

He grasped my hand slightly. "Let me court you properly, which includes paying."


	31. Chapter 31

I held her hand, trying not to back down. The only things that scare me in this world involved her and Julie. I watched her nibble on her lip. "I want to try a proper relationship if you're willing to have me."

I watched Stephanie flounder in front of me trying to find words. Her mouth just hung open slightly as she stared at me. I stroked the back of her hand gently as I let her pull herself together.

I turned my head to see my cousin walk up to our table. "What have you done to her Carlos?"


	32. Chapter 32

I stared at Ranger and felt my jaw drop, and my head spin. Bat man had just said that he wanted a relationship, something he swore against just a few years ago. I knew I need to speak, or at least say something but my mind had just gone blank.

A voice brought my out of my stupor. "What have you done to her Carlos?" I turn to see a smaller version of Ranger standing next to the table.

"Nothing just surprised her. How are you Ric?"

I cut in before he could say answer the question. "Are you related?"


	33. Chapter 33

Ric laughed and I smile. "Yes babe we're cousins, and he owns the place."

"Oh." I paused, unsure what to say.

"You must be Stephanie. Carlos has told me a lot about you. I expect he has told you nothing about me." He extended his hand towards me.

I grasped it with the hand that Ranger wasn't holding. "You are correct." I slid my eyes towards Ranger to see him smile.

He smirked at me. "What can I say, I like my privacy. But you'll meet everyone, soon enough."

I had to fight my gold fish impression from surfacing again.


End file.
